deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spetsnaz GRU
Spetsnaz GRU is what is commonly considered to be Russia's most elite special forces unit. During times of war, members of Spetsnaz were subject to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination, and stealing of enemy info. The group was formed during World War II to act as reconnaissance and diversionary forces. Spetsnaz recruits undergo rigorous training, including swimming in pools of blood. Recruits are trained to build physical and mental endurance and are reputed to have the toughest trainign program in the world. The Spetsnaz also have their own cache of specialized equipment, like the ballistic knife and Spetsnaz shovel. They have been compared many times to units such as Shayetet 13, Delta Force, Special Air Service, and many others. In 2009-2010 the group was disband and were cut off into independent briagdes and reconnaissance battalions attached to military districts. Some members have gone to the General Staff of the Russian armed forces of the Russian Federation; reporting directly to the general staff. Battle vs. USMC (by MilitaryBrat) World War three has started. America is at war with Russia. Five Marines are on patrol in Moscow. Its a burned out ruin of its former self. The Marine Corporal leading the squad radios his sniper in a building. "Can you see any hostiles?" "Five Russians down the street, Spetsnaz maybe." The sniper fires his M14 EBR and kills one of the Spetsnaz soldiers. "S**t!!!!!" said the Spetsnaz leader in Russian, "Americans" as he sees the Marines down the street. USMC:5 Spetsnaz:4 The Marines follow the Spetsnaz into a warehouse. One Marine is killed by a burst from the Spetsnaz leader's Ak-74. A Marine with an M1014 kills another Spetsnaz soldier with a Makarov. USMC:4 Spetsnaz:3 Another Spetsnaz is lurking in the shadows, he shoots a Marine with his Saiga. USMC:3 Spetsnaz:3 The Marine leader is out of ammo for his M4A1 Carbine so he pulls out his M9 and Ka-Bar and walks cautiously into an allie. A Spetsnaz with an Ak-74 pops out from behind a trashcan and tries to shoot the Marine but he's out of ammo. He then jumps at the Marine and manages to knock the M9 and the Ka-Bar from his hands. He nearly succeds in cutting the Marine's throat but the Marine manages to grab his Ka-Bar and disembowls the Spetsnaz soldier.Meanwhile, the Spetsnaz leader sneaks up behind the Marine sniper and pulls the pin on an Rgd-5. He holds it just long enough to where the Marine cant throw it back. He grins in satisfaction at knowing he killed his enemy. Coming down the stairs, he meets another Marine. He kills him with his Markarov. USMC:1 Spetsnaz:2 The two remaining Spetsnaz soldiers walk cautiously out of the Marine sniper's building. Suddenly, The Marine leader shoots the Spetsnaz leader's last man in the side of the head with his M9. This surprises the Spetsnaz leader. He shoots the Marine in the chest, and thinking the Marine dead he walks away. But the Marine still lives. He gets up, and stabs the Spetsnaz leader through the neck with his Ka-Bar . He then dies. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion This was just too close to call. Though the Spetsnaz had better training and reliable weapons, the USMC were packing weapons that, while not as reliable, packed a bigger punch. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shayetet 13 (by Omnicube1) No battle written WINNER: SHAYETET 13 Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing and expert's opinion as to how the victor was determined. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle with Guangzhou vs. Special Air Service and Delta Force (by Redkite525) Battle to be written. WINNER: SAS AND DELTA FORCE Expert's Opinion While Delta Force and SAS both had superior weaponry to their opponents, this was not what won them the day. What brought this victory in for them was teamwork. Seeing as how they were allies, Delta and SAS troops were at a constant edge unlike the Spetnez and Guangzhou who were very wary of each other. Delta and SAS members also went through similar training so they were able to formulate plans with each other much quicker and more efficiently than the Guangzhou and Spetnez who were too scared to give away any of there own tactics to anotherr country who could use it against them. To see the original weapons, votes and match up, click here. Battle vs. US Navy SEALs (by Jar teh marksman) SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png It starts as 6 SEAL operatives are advancing through a field in Russia. 6 Spetsnaz operatives, sitting atop a roof, notice them. They pick up their AK74's, aim, and take fire, killing one SEAL. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png The SEAL team quickly notice the Russian soldiers, and return fire with their M4, killing one Spetsnaz. But in turn, another SEAL member is hit with the AK74. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png The SEALs retreat into a gathering of trees. The Spetsnaz follow behind them. As one enters the forest, they hear a click, and an explosion goes off right by them, killing a Spetsnaz. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png Another Spetsnaz comes in with his Saiga, and blows away a SEAL. However, that Spetsnaz goes down when he recieves a bullet to the brain, compliments of the SIG Sauer. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png One Spetsnaz notices a hill beyond the trees, and runs over there to set up his Dragunov. The other 2 Spetsnaz continue to advance through the forest, when they get to the other side, they're greeted with more gunfire. However, some of that stops when a SEAL winds up dead after getting shot by a Dragunov. Shortly after though, a hidden SEAL shoots the Russian sniper in the head with his Mk. 14. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png The SEAL sniper quickly puts his Mk. 14 away, and retreats into an old building. The Spetsnaz follow shortly after. The Spetsnaz leader signals for the other Spetsnaz to enter the building. As soon as he finished checking his corners, he signaled for the leader to come in, but then gets ambushed by a SEAL, and stabbed in the neck. While the SEAL retreats after his kill, he doesn't find sucess, as he is shot in the back. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/4/42/Darkred.png The remaining SEAL exits out the back of the building, to find himself in a clearing, where he sees a lake and the helicopter they got here in. He notices some equipment in the helo, and gets an idea. The Spetsnaz leader comes out through the back, his Makarov ready to shoot anything he sees. He notices an arm just visible inside the helicopter. He quickly dashes behind some obstacles, and then pulls out his Ballistic Knife, and when he's near the helicopter, starts stabbing what's inside the helo. But he then noticed, it was just a decoy! Suddenly, he hears something emerging from the water. It's the last SEAL member with a rebreather! The last SEAL pulls out his AA-12, and blows the last Spetsnaz away. SEALs: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Blue.png Spetsnaz: The SEAL goes over and looks at the dead soldier. "You were good, but not good enough," he says as he takes off his rebreather. Battle vs MACV-SOG (by Cfp3157) TBA Expert's Opinion TBA Battle VS GROM (By Thundrtri) Riverside powerplant Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X8 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X8 8 GROM soldiers emerge from the murky waters of the river. They run to a nearby chainlink fence covered in a ratty tarp. The Polish commandos unplug their weapons and check their ammo. Nearby, a Spetsnaz sniper stares through his scope at the GROM soldiers from a grassy hillside. His ghilly suit blends him in with the hill as he bolts the Dragunov SVD. "Иди сюда маленьких поросят," (Come here little piggies.) he mutters cruelely as he flicks the rifle off safe. The GROM leader motions for the troops to move up towards a nearby stack of moldy crates. The GROM soldiers do so obediently. Their commander stares around, aiming his HK416 as he does so. BANG! Suddenly, one of his soldiers drops to the ground in a pool of blood as the gunshot fires off in the distance. "Snajper!" (Sniper.) he yells, running to his dying soldier. He lays his wet hands on the wound and tries to hold back the blood. "Mi pomóc, mi pomóc!" (Help me, help me!.) the wounded soldier wails in pain. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X8 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X7 The GROM leader stares down at the dead body as it bleeds out onto the grassy ground. "Pieprzyć," (F**k.) he says standing. BANG! A second shot just barley misses the GROM leader. "Idź do związku!" (Go into the compound.) the GROM leader yells as a third shot fires off. The GROM soldiers obey and run up to the padlock on the fence. One of them pulls out a small set of boltcutters and cuts off the lock. A fourth shot fires off as the GROM soldiers enter the compound. The Spetsnaz sniper curses silently and crawls to his second sniping position. Withtin the power plant, the rest of the Spetsnaz run outside to see the GROM troops moving across the fenced in area. "Убейте их," (Kill them.) the Spetsnaz leader growls. The other Russians nod and run off towards their designated areas. The GROM leader points to the other Spetsnaz and runs toward a large metal crate and crouches behind it. The Polish machine gunner sets up his M249 and lays down covering fire as the remaining GROM soldiers run for cover. The machine gunner hits one of the Spetsnaz with his M249 in the shoulder. The Russian slams against the wall as the bullet rams into his shoulder he stands up as more bullets spray into his chest. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X7 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X7 The Spetsnaz fire back at the Polish, firing their AN-94s rapidly. One of the Spetsnaz hits a GROM soldier in the chest with his AN-94, killing him instantly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X7 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X6 The Russians retreat into the power plant as the GROM members return fire. "Przesuń w górę," (Move up.) the GROM leader says to his troops as he follows the Spetsnaz into the power plant. The GROM soldiers follow their leader up the rusted iron steps and into the plant. Walking into the dark power plant, the GROM leader aims his HK416 around. Suddenly, the Spetsnaz open fire from behind a cinder block wall. Immediately responding to their attackers, the GROM soldiers fire back. The GROM leader hits one of the Spetsnaz in the face with his HK416. The Russian curses and falls to the ground. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X6 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X6 Standing from his sniping position, the Russian sniper mves down from the hill, following the gun shots. He sets his Dragunov down by a sheet of corrugated iron and pulls his AN-94 from his back. Slinging the sniper rifle on his back, he moves into the compound after the Polish soldiers. Moving up to the second story of the compound, the Spetsnaz return fire and split into two groups. Following their Russian foes, the GROM split into two groups. The first group, walking up to the second level, look around for their enemies. "Znajdź ich," (Find them.) one of the GROM members as he loads another magazine into his HK416. Suddenly, a burst of AN-94 fire tears into him as he does so. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X6 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X5 The GROM soldiers fire back into the shadowy hallway. One of them tosses an M67 grenade into the hall. "граната!" (Grenade!) one of the Russians says as he jumps onto the grenade, chest first. The grenade explodes and the Russian's body pops up into the air, blood spilling onto the floor. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X5 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X5 The last Spetsnaz on the second floor runs over to a door and kicks it open. Setting his rifle down on the ground, he pulls out his NRS knife. He waits in the musty room, waiting for his enemies to emerge. The two GROM members come out from the hall. The Spetsnaz plunges the knife into the first and shoots the second in the kneck with the gun part of the knife. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X5 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X3 The Russian rips the blade from the dead Polish soldier and sheathes it. Grabbing his AN-94, he walks out of the room and to the staircase. The remaining GROM members follow the second group of Spetsnaz into a large airy room filled with electrical components. One shoots a Spetsnaz in the head with his HK416, killing him. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X4 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X3 The GROM machine gunner opens up his M249 on the Spetsnaz and kills one. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X3 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X3 The remaining Spetsnaz, the laeader, runs into a hall. The GROM soldiers follow in hot pursuit. The other Spetsnaz soldier runs down the rusty stairs and into the hall after the GROM soldiers. The Spetsnaz leader runs into a weapons room and grabs a PKP machine gun. As the GROM soldiers run up to the room, he turns and fires the PKP from the hip, "Die Вы польский трахается!" (Die you polish f**ks.) he shouts, firing the the PKP. Two of the GROM soldiers are hit. Blood spraying across the hall, the two GROM soldiers die. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X3 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X1 The GROM leader ducks down and grabs his FN Five-Seven. The Spetsnaz leader walks over to the last GROM member and pulls the trigger. CLICK! The GROM leader turns and shoots the Spetsnaz leader in the head with his FN Five-Seven. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X2 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X1 The other Spetsnaz member rounds the corner and fires his AN-94 at the GROM leader who ducks into the weapons room. Running after his foe, the Spetsnaz grabs his Makarov pistol. Walking into the weapons area, he looks around, when suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and looks back to see the GROM leader ripping his Ka-Bar from his back. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png Spetsnaz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110427024902/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Purple.png X1 GROM: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png X1 Elsewhere, the Russian sniper walks into the compound. Staring around nervously, he sees the blood and bullet holes scattered across the area. He moves around towards the weapons area, following the trail of blood and bullets. Walking in, AN-94 first, he looks around. Suddenly his rifle is pulled from his hands. He looks to his left and sees the GROM leader holding his bloody Ka-Bar. The sniper lunges at the GROM leader and grabs his NRS knife. The GROM leader slashes across the sniper's arm. The wound cuts deep to the bone, causing him to drop his NRS. The GROM leader clips the sniper in the chin with his elbow and pushes him to the ground next to the dead Russian. The GROM leader smirks and sheathes his knife. Grabbing his FN Five-Seven, he aims it down at the sniper. Suddenly, he grabs his neck in pain and falls over. The Spetsnaz sniper stands and drops his dead comrade's Makarov. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120706040453/deadliestfiction/images/3/31/Red.png Spetsnaz: X1 GROM: 0 "Глупые полюса," (Foolish poles.) he says walking away. WINNER: Spetsnaz GRU Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters